villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Adam Susan
High Chancellor Adam Sutler (known as Adam James Susan in the original comics) is the main antagonist of the V for Vendetta comic book series. He is also one of two main antagonists in the 2006 film of the same name, the other being Peter Creedy. He was portrayed by John Hurt. Biography Sutler is the dictator of England and the leader of the corrupt Norsefire Party. A former police chief constable, upon his entrance into politics he gathers a select few like-minded right-wing extremists and corporate executives into his inner circle, and then exploits the poverty, chaos, and panic that follow a worldwide nuclear war to seize power. Once in control, he gives himself the title of "Leader," and bans all art and literature that conflict with the views of the party, criminalizes political dissent, and puts Jews, Arabs, Pakistanis and homosexuals into concentration camps. In order to further monitor the state, Susan takes control of the intelligence departments known as the Eye and the Ear, the military police departments called the Nose and the Finger, and the propaganda department called the Mouth. These are run by his subordinates, Derek Almond (later Peter Creedy) at The Finger, Conrad Heyer at The Eye, Brian Etheridge at The Ear, Eric Finch at The Nose, and Roger Dascombe at The Mouth. The leaders of these departments run the day-to-day affairs of government. From his inner sanctum, he forsakes virtually all human contact, resolving to be feared and respected if he cannot be loved. He reserves the closest thing he can manage to human feeling for Fate, the super-computer which both surveys security and maintains the bureaucracy of his government, loving and worshipping the machine as a goddess; in one scene, it is strongly implied that he masturbates in its presence. He is not without human qualities, however; his last few moments reveal him to be a timid, socially inept man who is eager to somehow connect with his people. He recounts his past, including glimpses of his childhood; it is suggested that he was a lonely child who developed an inflated sense of his own power and importance by embracing fascism. He also shows signs of solipsism, claiming that he and Fate are the only "real" beings in existence. His rule begins to crumble when a masked terrorist calling himself "V" blows up the Houses of Parliament on November 5 (Guy Fawkes Day), and begins systematically killing Susan's lieutenants. His defiance gradually inspires the public to rebel against Norsefire's reign. Susan tries desperately to capture and kill the mysterious vigilante, but remains increasingly powerless to stop him. Susan eventually finds out that V has been manipulating the Fate super-computer to express the forbidden emotion of love, driving him further into insanity. At the end Susan is shot and killed during a publicity parade by Rose Almond, the widow of Derek Almond, Creedy's predecessor. Creedy immediately takes total control of London for a short time before he too is killed by one of his underlings, soon resulting in the total collapse of the government. In the film In the film, he is renamed Adam Sutler (with "Sutler" being a portmanteau between "Susan" and "Hitler") and is depicted as "a young and upcoming politician" and "a deeply religious man and a member of the Conservative party". After the founding of Norsefire, he is mentioned briefly as Under-Secretary for Defence during the "Saint Mary's crisis", thus implying a coalition government between Norsefire and a stronger party. Sutler is elected Prime Minister by promising to restore order to the country after terrorists supposedly killed 80,000 people with a self-ignited bioweapon that created a viral epidemic (it is later revealed that Norsefire had actually launched the attack). He then uses the supposed terrorist threat as a pretext for genocide, along with an ongoing propaganda campaign in the state-run media, to cow the public into silence and appoint himself High Chancellor, turning the country into a single-party state with himself as an autocrat. For most of the film he is only seen on television, until the end when he finally appears in person moments before his death. When Sutler discovers he is being lampooned in a farce on a talk show, he is enraged and orders the show's host, Gordon Dietrich, arrested in the dead of night and executed (the official story is that Dietrich was killed only after a Qur'an was discovered among his belongings). Sutler blames Peter Creedy for the failure to stop V and threatens to fire him. In order to secure his own power, Creedy subsequently promises to V to assassinate Sutler. Creedy and his men kidnap Sutler from his bunker and bring him to V in the London Underground, where Creedy personally executes Sutler, shooting his hated boss in the head at point-blank range. Category:Dictator Category:Corrupt Officials Category:V for Vendetta Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Nazis Category:Fascists Category:Hypocrites Category:Complete Monster Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Propagandists Category:Liars Category:Old Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Xenophobes Category:Lawful Evil Category:Supremacists Category:Gay Bashing Category:Fearmongers Category:Extremists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Control Freaks Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Criminals Category:Incriminators Category:Slanderers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Betrayed villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Tragic Villain Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Power Hungry Category:Delusional Category:Fanatics